mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rachel Gators
Rachel was a female who survived on her own for some time before finally joining a group. She raised her only offspring, which was three pups, on her own and survived for over a year on her own before she was accepted into the Gators group, where she became their first dominate female. However, she was deposed by Rattler and dissapeared, while heavily pregnant, after being evicted two days after being overthrown. Loner Rachel (KGTF002) was first seen in April of 2007 on the outskirts of the Storms group's territory. She was not a member of their group and was completely wild. KMT researchers tried several times to get close enough to observe her but their attempts failed. She was to skittish seeing as she had spent most of her time trying to join the Storms but she had always been chased off. However, she slept in bolt holes or side entrances near the group for several weeks until in May when she attempted to join the Storms. She approached their dominate female, Momo, and tried to groom her but failed and Momo attacked her. Rachel was chased off and stayed away from the Storms after that. Later on, a male named Fignuten from the Storms came looking for her. He was going roving for his first time and came across Rachel. They stayed together that evening but the next morning Fignuten left her alone. She did not see him again seeing as he dissapeared shortly after. Rachel continued to live on her own and eventually made her way back towards the Storms' territory where she gave birth to a litter of pups. However, while she was out foraging, the Storms attacked the burrow and killed all three of her pups. Rachel was helpless to save her pups and was again ran down and attacked by the Storms. After this, she left the range and moved south towards a large rival group known as the Hunters. Near the Hunters, she had no better luck. Dominate female Kimberly, who was seven, spotted her while foraging one day and gave chase and the rest of the group joined in. Rachel was smart and did not stick around to close or be seen often enought to irritate the group. She stayed just in earshot to hear their alarm calls. However, in August all that changed. Rachel gave birth to a litter of four pups, later named Floozie, Grik and Zapper, fathered by a Hunters male named Shy. Rachel struggled to raise them but eventually suceeded. Her three pups stayed with her and they moved west and worked as a group following Rachel around. Zapper, however, eventually got seporated and encountered a group of seven wild males who were part of a roving coalition. He joined them, leaving his mother and sisters alone in the wild. However, in November 2007, Rachel and her daughters were joined by Zapper and his roving companions who were being led by the two largest males named Tuff (KGTM001) and Dirtclog (KGTM003). The three females were accepted as group members and the KMT began to habutate the group. They were finally fully habutated in June 2008. Gators ﻿As the oldest female, Rachel easily became the dominate female. However, her dominance was not listed until after Tuff had established himself as the dominate male. Unlike most KMT groups, Rachel was nto given the radio collar. Instead, dominate male Tuff was fitted with the tracking device and the group began to be followed. Things looked good for Rachel in the Gators. She was the oldest female and the only female old enough to breed. She had an uncontested dominate male at her side and, in August, Rachel was pregnant again. She hipslammed her daughters, who were now almost yearlings, but made no attempts to evict them. However, just as her pregnancy neared full term in September, two wild females who had been traveling together for the past three months, approached the Gators and the males accepted them. One week after the new females, Rattler (KGTF012) and Rose (KGTF013) joined the group, Rose and Rachel fought for dominance. Despite being pregnant, Rachel managed to beat Rose into submission but just barely. The two females still growled and sparred. Rachel then approached Rattler, growling while she was trying to forage. The two females fought and Rattler deposed her and Rose joined in as they bullied and beat her. Rachel stayed in the group and was attacked merceilessly by Rattler and Rose for two days before she dissapeared after a vicious eviction. Category:Gators Meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats